Como aconteceu
by Thay Carvalho
Summary: Eu sinceramente não sei dar títulos ou fazer resumos, mas a história tá melhor, eu acho. Tentarei melhor nas próximas.
1. Como ?

Como diabos isso aconteceu ?

Como e quando.

Eu realmente quero saber quando e como, aqueles olhos castanhos, que sempre me lembraram de lama, de quão suja ela é, tão diferente de mim ela é, passou a me lembrar de chocolate . Eu nunca fui fissurado em chocolate. Eu gosto, mas nunca foi uma necessidade. Posso passar sem. Mas todo mundo ama chocolate, é universal. Então, por quê eu não gosto tanto quanto eles gostam?

De repente, eu passei a adorar chocolate.


	2. Petrificus Totallus

Eu não sei por que eu fiz isso.

Realmente não sei, mas, quando eu vi aquele bastardinho com a varinha apontada para ela, uma voz em minha cabeça gritou que eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer. E foi um grito tão alto, que eu não poderia fingir que não tinha escutado. Então, eu simplesmente apontei minha varinha para ele e disse - "Petrificus Totallus".

E já era pra ele.

E ela continuou andando, não havia visto o que estava por vir.

E eu me senti ótimo pelo que havia feito.


	3. Uma pequena queda

Nós estávamos na ronda.

Weasley estava em um treino e Pansy simplesmente não quis vir.

E então eu a vi cair, de repente, eu nem mesmo vi como aconteceu.

Mas eu fui para perto dela. Ela deve ter achado que eu iria implicar com ela, mas eu estendi a mão. Ela pegou. E eu não sei por que, mas pareceu certo. Ela sussurrou um obrigada, enquanto corava.

Meu corpo inteiro ficou quente, meu coração estava batendo loucamente e meu estômago estava bagunçado.

Eu nunca havia me sentido desse jeito.

* * *

**N.A **Olá, gente !

Queria dizer uma coisa aqui: Eu lei fics no FF tem uns 3 anos, e na maior parte do tempo fui uma leitora fantasma. Agora estou mudando isso, dando minha opinião sempre que leio uma fic. Tentem também ! Se estão gostando, por favor, me deixem saber, okay ?

Até a próxima :)


	4. Na ronda

Eu não devia ter feito o que eu fiz.

Eu sei que não devia, mas não foi só minha culpa. Apesar de que, é claro, ela nunca admitiria que foi culpada também.

Quer dizer, estavamos na ronda, só nós dois de novo, e ela estava usando aquela saia. A curta. E a gravada estava frouxa. Uns dois botões da camisa abertos. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque, mas algumas mexas escapavam e caiam no seu rosto. Ela estava linda. Eu não consigo me lembrar de quando ela ficou tão bonita. É como um piscar de olhos realmente grande. Ela é uma menininha - PISCA- Ela é uma linda jovem mulher. E foi por isso que eu pressionei-a na parede e a beijei. E ela correnspondeu.

Realmente, ela não pode dizer que foi só minha culpa.


	5. Na biblioteca

A biblioteca estava em um silêncio quase mortal. Você podia ouvir apenas o arranhar das penas nos pergaminhos. Se parar e prestar atenção, quem sabe você também ouça o cérebro dos outro alunos maquinando para responder as questões do último trabalho de transfiguração de McGonnagal. Ou tentando escrever uma redação satisfatória para Snape. Mas, de repente, percebi uma mudança entre os garotos sentados próximos à minha mesa. Ela havia se levantado e tentava alcançar um livro que estava em uma prateleira claramente alta demais para ela. Mas ela estava se esforçando, ficando na ponta dos pés, suas pernas ficavam evidenciadas com isso. - "Porra, Granger, você realmente precisa fazer isso?", pensei.

Não me levantei para ajuda-la e tão pouco algum outro garoto o fez. Sim, outros caras em Hogwarts já haviam notado a mudança dela, talvez até antes de mim. E o pior é que eu não sei se me sinto confortável com isso.


	6. Na faia

Eu não deveria estar a encarando na hora do almoço, não é ? Também não deveria te-la seguido até essa faia, mas eu fiz. Todos estão em aula. Eu deveria me aproximar? Não. Então por quê o estou fazendo? Mas que merda, Draco Malfoy, não consegue mais se controlar? "Olá, Malfoy."

"Hey, Granger." Eu nunca havia prestado atenção nela se não estava a xingando ou na mesma sala de aula e ela estava insistentemente levantando sua mão para responder alguma pergunta. Mas, mesmo assim, elça não parece ser o tipo de garota que deixaria um garoto beija-la do nada. Mas não foi isso que eu fiz da última ronda? E ela não fez nada contra mim, até correspondeu. Na verdade ela também não parece ser o tipo de garota que deixaria seu pior inimigo sentar ao seu lado sem azara-lo. Então, o quê eu deveria fazer ? Não sei se era isso que eu deveria fazer, mas me virei e beijei-a, e, por Merlin, não quero parar de fazer isso nunca.

* * *

**N.A **Heey, se mais alguém sentiu falta das drabbles, além das lindas Lais Lopes e SamanthaRanggers15, é pq além de que eu tenho tido várias provas na escola, eu estou no último ano, e isso significa que minha mãe espera me ver estudar. Não sei quando vou conseguir postar de novo, mas espero que se3ja logo, pq estou gostando muito de escrever essas drabbles ;)

See ya


	7. Sala Precisa

"Você já gostava de mim faz muito tempo?" ela perguntou. Era uma pergunta válida, já que estavamos nos encontrando na sala precisa há umas 3 semanas, quase todos os dias. Não conseguiamos mais ficar muito tempo sem o outro, era horrível quando nos encontravamos no corredor e tinhamos que fingir que nada estava acontecendo entre nós. Enquanto o tempo passava, nossa "relação" amadurecia. Já não tinhamos vergonha do que sentiamos, e estavamos confortável um com o outro, por isso, nada de mais ela me fazer essa pergunta. É só que eu não sei uma resposta exata para ela. "Sim. Quer dizer, eu acho que sim." "Como assim, eu acho que sim?" ela perguntou. A melhor bruxa da nossa idade. Ela sempre precisa da resposta certa, a mais exata possível.

"No terceiro ano, depois de você me dar aquele soco, as coisas mudaram um pouco. Ei, é sério, não ria! Não que eu tenho gostado que uma garota tenha me batido, mas eu comecei a admirar você. Você foi a única a se atrever a fazer isso. Potter e Weasley também me desafiavam é claro, mas eles nunca iriam simplesmente me dar um soco na cara. Só mesmo você pra fazer isso." "Mas eu não sabia o que era gostar. Só depois de um tempo que eu me obriguei a admitir que te admirava por ter feito aquilo. Enquanto eu estava no terceiro ano, só senti mais raiva de você. Então se passou um ano e houve o baile de inverno. Por Merlin, como você estava linda naquele vestido! Uma linda garota de 15 anos, eu percebi. Mas então, eu estava começando a gostar de você. E isso não era bom. Eu não podia me apaixonar por uma sangue-ruim Grifinória, de jeito nenhum. Então eu passei a te ignorar o máximo possível. Até esse ano. Quando eu dei por mim, já estava apaixonado, mesmo ainda tentando negar. Por uma linda jovem de 17 anos, não mais a garota de 15. Eu não consegui mais negar isso. E nem quero."

Enquanto ela me olhava admirada, fui chegando cada vez mais perto. Tomei sua mão e beijei-a na palma, e fui subindo pelo braço até alcançar sua orelha. "E você, há quanto tempo percebeu que gosta de mim ?"

* * *

**N/A **Obrigada Perola Negra pela minha primeira review ! Que bom que você está gostando, esse capítulo foi maior que os outros, espero que goste! Por mais estranho que pareça, eu escrevo os capítulos na aula, em vez de prestar atenção ficam surgindo ideias na minha cabeça, e já que estou de férias não consigo pensar em nada :(  
Mas as férias já estão acabando, então mais posts estão por vir !


End file.
